Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for pipeline, and more particularly to a quick release connector.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an oil pipeline is provided for being adapted to, for example, an oil pressure brake system of a bike, and the oil pipeline is usually assembled to a braking device. However, to assemble or disassemble the pipeline more quickly and conveniently, the pipeline is stuck with an engaging slot via a locking ball.
In the conventional structure, when an outer sleeve member is pushed, the locking ball and the engaging slot are stuck with each other to assemble the pipeline; and when the outer sleeve member is pulled, the locking ball and the engaging slot are not stuck with each other to disassemble the pipeline. However, because the outer sleeve member is fixed by only a spring, the outer sleeve member loses the fixing effect due to elastic fatigue of the spring, and the pipeline may fall off. In addition, the pipeline falls off easily when the outer sleeve is pushed or pulled by an unintentional force and may lead to problems such as oil leak and malfunction of the braking device. Furthermore, as disclosed in TWM 466864, the pipeline is screwed to prevent the pipeline from falling off. However, it is time-consuming to screw or unscrew the pipeline, and with proper tools, the pipeline may not be screwed tightly and may malfunction.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.